


Agent 396

by 3Meow4



Category: AMC Turn, Historical RPF, Turn (TV 2014), Turn Washington's Spies
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Historical, American History, Angst, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Brutal Murder, Character Death, Consensual Sex, Death, Difficult Decisions, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Secrets, Fluff, Historical References, Loss of Virginity, Love, Minor Character Death, Murder, OFC - Freeform, Original Character Death(s), POV Multiple, Pain, Relationship(s), Requited Love, Romance, Sad, Smut, Suffering, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, historical people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Meow4/pseuds/3Meow4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophia Taylor is a twenty-one year old orphan whose life seems to get more difficult the more she tries to improve it. With four brothers to care for, a tailoring job that has little pay, and an unsavory man who constantly terrorizes her. Sophia agrees to be an intelligence spy for the Culper Ring, in the hopes that if the rebels win the war she’ll have a better life for her brothers and herself. Yet things seem to get worse for Sophia when Abraham Woodhull asks her to betray Major John André the British gentleman who came to Sophia’s rescue. Struggling with her feelings for the Major and her beliefs, Sophia makes a decision that ultimately costs her in the end.<br/>-Updates on hold as of 7/8/15-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent 396

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: My character (Sophia) is sexually assaulted (not anything graphic and it's more of attempted assault) in chapter two so be warned of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 396 is the number for the word messenger in the Culper spy ring code book (Source: http://www.mountvernon.org/george-washington/the-revolutionary-war/george-washington-spymaster/the-culper-code-book/) 
> 
> According to this site: http://aphdigital.org/projects/culperspyring/woodhull  
> Historians believe that Abraham Woodhull recruited a female (her name is not given) from New York to be a spy. However there is no further evidence that the Culper Ring had females gathering information for them. But in my story they have a female gathering information for them and the woman doing that is my OFC Sophia (FYI the decision that cost Sophia is not becoming a spy)  
> .  
> This chapter takes place during the pilot episode: After the Queens’ Rangers kill Ben’s fellow soldiers and after the Robert Rogers/John André meeting. 
> 
> Turn characters (and historical figures) that will be mentioned but won’t appear in the story:  
> Anna Strong, George Washington, Peggy Shippen, Major Hewlet, Nathaniel Sacket, Lord Cornwallis, General Howe, Henry Clinton, Benjamin Tallmadge, Caleb Brewster, and the Woodhulls (Abe will show up though)
> 
> Turn characters that will make appearances:  
> Abe Woodhull, Simcoe (makes at least two), Robert Rogers (makes at least three), John André, Philomena (makes one), Abigail, Queen’s rangers, Selah (makes one), Jordan, (makes one)
> 
> Turn characters making early appearances:  
> Benedict Arnold, Robert Townsend (both make brief appearances here and there)
> 
> Historically people who will be mentioned but will not appear in the story:  
> Banastre Tarleton, Miss Jenny (I’ll explain more about her when the chapter gets posted),
> 
> P.S: My character's last name was originally Baker if you see her last name or her brother's last name as Baker can you let me know.

**New York November of 1776:**

** Early Morning: **

I woke to the sound of my three brown haired brothers laughing merrily. Daniel who was only a year old was being licked by Henry my fat good for nothing cat. William who was seven and James who was four were watching as the orange cat carried a dead mouse in his mouth and almost laid it on Daniel, “bad cat!” I shouted chasing him off.  Henry hissed at me before running away “what’s wrong with you?” I asked them, William frowned in annoyance and glared at me with his hazel blue eyes. James pouted and ran over to me hugging me tightly “I’m sorry.” He said. I sighed and patted his back “we were just having fun.” William said innocently, I shook my head “don’t let it happen again, alright?” I said both Daniel and James nodded their heads in agreement. I sighed and looked at the boys’ bed noticing that George was still sleeping; I shook him gently and said “George get up.” He groaned and mumbled “five more minutes.” I sighed and shook him again “no. Get up now.” I demanded. Reluctantly he got up,   “now get dressed we have food to hunt.” I said helping both of my brothers off the floor.

As usual the four of us bumped into one another as we got dressed but it was due to the fact that our room was too small. There were two beds a medium sized one for my brothers George and William and a second medium sized one for James and me. Then there was a makeshift crib for Daniel and the remaining room was taken up by trunks that held our clothes. About an hour later the four of us were dressed but only George and I was armed with rifles. Before our father died he taught George and I had to hunt since we’re the oldest ones “I’m going to catch the most kills this time.” George said matter-of-factly. I laughed “is that so?” I asked walking down the stairs of the boarding home that a man named Adam Miller was kind enough to let us live in, however George and I had to work around the home; cleaning bed sheets, pots, pans, and anything else Adam wanted.  Once we got to the main floor I groaned and covered William’s eyes and George covered James’ hazel blue ones. Several women of pleasure were there with clients although only one of them was indecent; you could see most of her private person through her practically see-through chemise.

After I rushed my brothers out of the boarding house, George smiled and turned around to look at me “let’s make a bet. If you win I’ll change Daniel’s soiled diapers for a week.” He told smiling. I rolled my eyes “and what happens if you win?” I asked ignoring the lewd comments a British regular made at me as we passed him. However George did not and glared at the man with his dark blue eyes, “George.” I warned, he sighed in annoyance “why do you let men talk to you like that?” he asked. I looked at him “what do you think would happen to me if I didn’t?” I asked a little more harshly than I intended. George sighed “you can fight them and I’ll help you if you need It.” he said. I shook my head “what happens if you win?” I asked changing the subject, “You have to gut all the animals.” He said. I made a face “let’s shake on it.” I said holding my hand out to him; George spit in his hand and shook mine “stop being uncivilized, you’re sixteen.” I said wiping my palm on my gown. Will and James started to laugh and told me that’s how all deals are supposed to be made.

As my brothers and I were making our way to the forest we saw several Queens’ ranger men who talking to one another. The closer we got I saw one man that I know, a man by the name of Archibald McKinley; he was the only one of his fellow rangers that was fairly young and attractive. When George saw Archibald he groaned in annoyance, “be polite this time.” I warned as we got closer to the tall, slender, and most likely muscular man. When Archibald eyed me he smiled causing me to blush that’s when he winked one of his hazel blue eyes, “why should I?” George asked. I rolled my eyes at my brother and smiled flirtatiously at Archibald. That’s when he walked over to me forgetting his companions “Sophia you look lovely this evening.” Archibald said his British accent sounding a little thicker than usual. I smiled up at him and noticed that his fair skin and dark brunette hair was covered in dirt and blood. I smiled and pretended to look shy “you look quite handsome yourself.” I said sweetly. Archibald gave a self-satisfied smirk, “thank you m’lady.” He said, “You’re very welcome.” I said ignoring William and James’ gagging sounds.

Archibald looked at my brothers and gave them a friendly smile then looked at me “will I see you later this evening?” He asked taking my hand and placing a kiss on it. I smiled at Archibald but was unable to answer his question due to the other Queen’s rangers calling him. Sighing Archibald finally decided to listen to his comrades “it appears I’m needed Sophia. Though you did not answer my question.” He said smiling. I smiled “perhaps but I’d have to give it careful consideration.” I said cheekily, Archibald gave me one final smile before he walked off with his companions towards the west. Once there were out of sight George turned me around to look at him “you’re not marrying a Queen’s ranger. Especially not Archibald McKinley the worst of them.” George said. I sighed as we reached the edge of the woods where we hunted, “I’ll marry whoever I have to if it means keeping you four alive.” I stated checking on Daniel who was fast asleep in the basket “besides Archibald is not that bad.” I told him.

George stopped me from walking into the forest “he’s an adulterer and has too many mistresses to keep track.” He said. I sighed and rubbed my temples “do you really think a British officer or a noble man will want to marry me? I have very slim options to choose from George.” I said glancing at James and William. Sighing irritably George said “you’re pretty all the lobsters tell you that.” I sighed “ _the lobsters_ want a rich wife with land so they can advance in the Military. Do we have land or money?” I asked. George frowned at me “no.” he mumbled I licked my lips to wet them “Nobel men want a woman of good breeding. Are we of good breeding?” I asked. George looked upset “no.” he told me. Hugging my brother I said “I know that you’re looking after me and I’m grateful for that but I need to take care of you guys.” George was silent for a moment “Abe says a lady like you shouldn’t be with a Queen’s ranger.” He stated. I looked at him “since when do you talk to Abraham Woodhull?” I asked looking back at George who looked like he got caught doing something he shouldn’t “let’s hunt before we lose daylight.” He said. I rolled my eyes and looked at William and James “let’s go you two.” I said gesturing for the two to follow after me.

** Mid-Afternoon: **

After ten hours of hunting we had about thirty rabbits and twenty-three birds. Unfortunately George won the beat and I was stuck with gutting the stupid animals when we got home. The whole walk to the market he gloated and made fun of me, William and James with him the three of were thick as thieves on occasion but for the most part they were the typical brothers; annoying one another or arguing and fighting with one another. Now that we were at the market William and James grew restless and started to complain that they were tried. I paid them no mind and tried to sell whatever rabbits or birds that I could but many of the people who came up to George and I wanted the meat for a lot cheaper than what I was selling it for. All of a sudden there was a strangled cry as William sat on James “William Norman Taylor get off James now!” I shouted keeping my voice low enough so that I would not attract too much attention toward us. William’s eyes widened and he instantly got off James who laughed and pointed at him “you got in trouble.” He said happily.

I sighed and looked down at him “James don’t gloat.” I said pointing at him. William laughed at James who was now being chastised. I sighed “William what did I just tell James?” I asked looking at him, “don’t gloat.” He replied in a mocking tone. Only a few minutes passed before James and William started to call each other names “if you keep this up we’re not going to the bakery.” I told them. Both William and James looked horrified “but we always go to the bakery on Monday.” William said. I looked at him “then perhaps you should stop fighting.” I said matter-of-factly. That’s when James and William looked at each other “if we’re good we’ll still get cookies?” James asked. That’s when George finally spoke up “if you’re bad she’ll slap you.” He said grinning. I shook my head and playfully hit my brother’s shoulder “I’m not going to slap you, okay? But you have to be good.” I said. James and William nodded their heads “we promise.” They said in unison.

Thankfully the two ceased their fighting and sat down on the floor playing some kind of game. After I sold five birds for two guineas instead of seven guineas, Archibald came up to our stall accompanied by a tall stocky man with black unkempt hair and matching beard .The bearded man seemed like he never bathed and the way he smelled proved my suspicions. Archibald smiled at me “Archie aren’t going to introduce me to your lovely friend?” the bearded man said in a rough Scottish accent. Archibald looked behind him “of course!” Archibald said smiling brightly “this is Sophia Taylor.” he said gesturing at me “her brothers George, William, and James.” He said gesturing at my brothers then he pointed at Daniel “and this little lad is Daniel.” He said ruffling my brother’s hair. The man looked me up and down “it’s a pleasure to meet you Mister-?” I said holding my hand out “Robert Rogers, at your service.” He said taking my hand and placing a kiss on it.

Once he released my hand he took a look at the rabbits and birds George and I killed, “you hunted all these yourself boy?” he asked looking at George “no, Sophia helped too.” He told him. Mister Robert raised an eyebrow and looked at me “did she now?” he asked surprise laced in his voice, Archibald smiled brightly “Sophia is the best shot I’ve seen. In fact I first meet her when she and her brothers were out on a hunt.” He told Mister Robert. He looked at me but before he Robert could say anything, Daniel started to cry so I picked him up and bounced him around until he was calm. Mister Robert looked at Daniel, “who taught ya how to hunt?” he asked looking back at me. From the corner of my eye I saw that George was glaring at Mister Robert “our father sir.” George said snappily. Mister Robert smiled like he was amused “how much are ya selling them for?” Robert asked. I examined him “seven guineas sir.” I said Mister Robert made a face like he was contemplating something “give me seven of those fat rabbits.” He said pulling out a pouch. Both George and I were a little shocked but I did not hesitate to give the Queen’s Ranger the rabbits in case he changed his mind.

When he had all seven rabbits he examined “it was a pleasure meeting you Miss Taylor. I hope to see you see ya again.” He said bowing slightly then walked off. Archibald looked at me smiling “I’ll take whatever you killed.” He said George smiled “I hope you have enough money because these are all Sophia’s kills.”  He said gesturing at the animals. I looked over at my brother to see what he was playing at, George smiled at me and mouthed _‘we need the money’_ then I looked at Archibald who was taking out a money bag “this should be more than enough to cover the expenses.” He said handing me the bag. I smiled at him “you’re very kind Archibald.” I said he smiled back at me “you know you can call me Archie all of my friends do.” He told me. George groaned and I elbowed him in the stomach “you consider me a friend?” I asked curiously. Archibald smiled flirtatious at me “of course I do but I would love to be more than friends with you.” He replied. I smiled “I’d love to talk more about that but I have work. Would you care to walk me home after?” I asked. That caused George to pull a few locks of my red hair, Archibald looked a little surprised “how can I deny a beautiful lady’s request?” he asked. I smiled sweetly at him “I’ll see you at eleven o’clock.” I said. Archibald nodded his head and backed into another person “right I’ll see you then.” He said.

Then he was out of sight “what are you thinking?” George asked as I packed up our belongings. I sighed “I’m thinking I need to help my family.” I said walking away with Daniel, James and William. Chasing after us George said “ _Archie_ only wants one thing from you.” I stopped walking and turned around to look at him “I’m quite aware of that but I’m not going to do anything I’ll regret.” I told him. George waited until we bought our fruits and vegetables before he started talking again “Allen says _Archie_ is not the type of man that takes no for answer.” George said. I sighed and ran my fingers through my red thick hair “George we talked about this earlier. I need to take care of the four of you.” I said moving some of his brown hair out of his face, “and I need to take care of you.” George countered. I smiled “I’ll be fine because Archibald is not going to do anything that’ll ruin his chances with me, alright?” I told my brother. George looked like he was going to say something but kept whatever comment he wanted to say to himself “alright.” He mumbled.

** Late-Afternoon: **

As I walked away from the wig shop where George worked I saw that several British regulars were outside of my place of work. Two of them were blocking the sign that read _‘Maria’s Millinery and Tailoring’_ I groaned and quickly made my way to the store with my head down ignoring the men if possible. Thankfully they did not even acknowledge my presence and by the time I was in the store they had walked off. Maria my plump black haired employer saw me “Sophia we’re very busy today.” She said walking past me to talk to a red haired woman then Maria walked back to me “Lucas is not here today so I need you to attend to the gentleman in the last room.” Maria said briskly. I nodded my head “yes ma’am.” I said politely then turned around to see to the customer. I knocked on the door “sir? Do you need any assistance?” I asked then the door opened to reveal a dark brunette haired man with an oval shaped face, fair skin, and large nose. He looked down at me with his cobalt eyes and smiled cheekily “that depends on what services you’re offering dear.” He said seductively while eyeing my body.

I tried to hide my irritation and failed “not the kind you’re thinking of sir.” I said crossly trying to ignore the fact that he was shirtless. The brunette smiled again and opened the door further he was tall, lean, and quite muscular “I meant no disrespect.” He stated half-heartedly. I raised an eye brow at him examining the unique pale braid in his hair, “obviously you did or else you wouldn’t have said what you did.” I stated. The man’s eyes twinkled with mischief and he smiled wickedly “are you always this straightforward?” he asked. I sighed “I have other customers to attend to sir and am not in the mood to play games. Do you need assistance or not?” I asked. The man looked me up and down not bothering to hide his amusement or interest “you may call me John if you like but yes I would love your assistance.” he said charmingly while stepping aside to let me in the dressing room. Once inside the dressing room, I saw John’s scarlet coat and white shirt was discarded on a chair “what were you looking for today?” I asked looking back at John.

Only to find him looking at my rear, “remember what I said about the other customers? If you insist on wasting my time I’m going to leave.” I told John. He smiled at me and said “oh I wouldn’t dream of wasting your time darling.” I felt my cheeks heat up “are you looking for a suit, new chemises or a cloak?” I asked turning away from him. John muttered something under his breath but it was too low for me to catch what he actually said. I turned to look back at him “for someone who ‘ _wouldn’t dream’_ of wasting my time, you’re doing a marvelous job at it.” I stated. John smiled cheekily at me “you’re straightforwardness is quite refreshing my dear,” John said. I rolled my eyes “, but to answer your previous question I need three new chemises and repairs to my jacket and waistcoat.” He finished. I quickly jotted down what he needed “do you have a family name or is it just John?” I asked John smiled “its André dear.” He said. After I wrote down his name I took John’s measurements “out of curiosity, why would your employer let an unmarried girl be alone with a man?” he asked. I looked up from the measuring tape “the man who takes care of our male customers is not here.” I stated plainly.

John was silent for about a minute “surely there is a more suitable attendant than you. After all I would hate to ruin your reputation.” He said smiling smugly. I rolled my eyes _‘I’m sure you despair at the thought.’_ I mumbled to myself as I wrote down the final measurements on my pad of paper. Once I was done I looked up at John “what repairs do you need?” I asked, handing me his waist coat John said “I need the buttons sewed back on.” I examined the piece of clothing. It looked as if someone had torn the thing off John’s body, “where are the buttons?” I asked. John pulled the buttons out of his pocket and handed them to me then I got to work on his waist coat. After I finished all but two of the buttons John laughed “you have such nimble fingers I’d love to see what else they could do.” He said seductively. I did not bother to look up from the waist coat as I said “you wouldn’t want to know what else my _‘nimble fingers’_ could do.” John smiled “oh on the contrary darling I think I’d love to find out.” He said matter of factly. I ignored the comment and continued working on his clothing.

After I finished with the waist coat I handed it over to John who examined it carefully, “what repairs do you need to your coat?” I asked trying to hurry things along. John smiled “all business and no pleasure dear?” he asked, I sighed “stop wasting my time.”  I said picking up his coat and examining it myself “I’m merely trying to strike up a conversation.” He said innocently. I found tears on the inside of the coat and got to work “men like you only want one thing from girls like me and it’s not conversation.”   I said bluntly. John smiled “and what might that be?” he asked in a condescending tone, I rolled my eyes “I may be a virgin but I’m not ignorant. You know very well what I’m talking about or do you desire that I say the word myself.” I said a bit too angrily. As I stood up John backed me up against the wall “has anyone told you that you look adorable when you’re flustered?” he asked. I tried to look anywhere but John’s muscular naked chest “has anyone ever told you how infuriating you are?” I countered. There was a moment of silence as John inched his face closer to mine, “I suggest you move away from me now or I’ll be forced to do something that I’ll regret.” I said. John looked amused “threatening an officer in his Majesty’s army is a bold move my dear.” He said. I smiled “nobody will hang a poor innocent girl defending herself.” I said.

John smiled and almost kissed me but a knock on the door caused me to push John away. I opened the door to find Maria “are you done with the gentleman?” she asked sounding out of breath. I nodded my head “good. Now go see the other customers.”  Maria said hurrying me out of the dressing room. As I was helping the customers pay their bill John waited until they left before walking up to me “I never did catch your name dear.” He said paying his bill. I looked at him for a brief moment “it’s Sophia Taylor.” I replied while putting his payment in Maria’s money box. John smiled “you know Sophia it never hurts to mix business and pleasure.” He said charmingly. I rolled my eyes “not if you’re a woman John,” I stated looking behind him to see an older couple “, and I thought you would hate to ruin my reputation.” I whispered so that the elderly couple would not hear. John smiled “I wouldn’t dream of it darling.” He whispered leaning over the counter then stood but up straight to say “I’ll be back tomorrow to pick up my order.” John sounded very diplomatic as he said that causing the elderly couple to eye him suspiciously. With that said John moved aside to let the elderly couple move to the counter. As he was leaving the store John waved goodbye.

** Night: **

After John and the elderly couple left the store, business seemed to have gotten slower and was not as busy as it was earlier. Seven long hours passed by before my brothers came to pick me up “where is Archibald?” I asked. George merely shrugged his shoulders “I haven’t seen him since the market.” He replied. I bid goodbye to Maria and walked over to George to pick Daniel up “let’s go home boys.” I said gesturing for James to grab my hand. As we we’re walking home we stopped in front of what was formally New York City Hall, so that James and William could rest. I adjusted Daniel on my hip “how much did Mister Avery pay you?” I asked hoping it was better than last time. George kicked a rock into the road “four guineas.” He said sounding irritated. I sighed and looked back at City Hall “we’re going to have to get another job.” I stated. George huffed “we already have two of them.” He said “I can get a job.” William offered. Both George and I looked down at him “no you don’t” George said, William crossed his arms “yes I can, I’ll work for Mister Lewis. He needs people.” William replied stubbornly.

I opened my mouth to say something but closed it when I heard John say my name. I turned around to see him leaving City Hall “ah, I thought that was you.” He said walking toward me “hello Mister André.” I said respectively. John smiled and looked at Daniel “who might this little lad be?” he asked taking Daniel’s tiny hand in his large one, “my brother Daniel.” I replied. John smiled at Daniel but looked away when George coughed rather loudly “if I remember correctly your name is George and you work for Mister Avery, yes?”  John said. My brother looked a little surprised “yes sir.” He replied, John smiled and finally eyed my other two brothers “are these your brothers as well?” he asked. I nodded my head “William and James.” I replied pointing at them as I said their name, John smiled nicely at them but only James smiled back. Then John turned his attention back to me “not that this isn’t a pleasant surprise but what are you doing out so late?” he asked. I adjusted Daniel who started to fuss “I was busy fulfilling orders.” I said then instantly regretted it. John smiled brightly “I hope you’d be able to fulfill my orders soon.”  He said cheekily confusing my brothers. I rolled my eyes at him “well Mister André I have to get these four home. I’ll see you tomorrow.” I said then walked off.

I only got a few steps away from City Hall before John called after me, “allow me to walk you home.” he said. George crossed his arms and glared at John trying to look menacing, “I’m fine thank you.” I told him yet John was determined “I insist that I must after the tragic events that transpired.” John said. I eyed him “what events would that be?” I asked, “A Queen’s Ranger was murdered by a rebel spy.” John said. I felt my heart quicken “who was this man?” I asked, “Archibald McKinley.” John replied. I felt sad but only for the fact that Archibald was killed other than that I had no feelings for the man “how was he killed?” George asked. I looked back at my brother “I’m afraid that’s not proper conversation for a young lady and children to hear.” John said diplomatically. I rolled my eyes “thank you for your concern Mister André but I think my brothers and I can manage.” I said trying to step away from John. However he was determined, John stepped in my path “Sophia if not for your sake then for mine, I would hate to find out that the rebels got you.”  John said.

I looked down at my weary brothers “let’s go then.” I said holding out his arm to me John said “lead the way.”   I took his arm and began walking. The walk was quiet for a few moments before James started to complain that he was tried “George why don’t you and the boys walk ahead so that I can talk to Mister André.” I said. Once they were out of earshot, I turned to look at John “what happened to Archibald?” I asked. John quirked an eyebrow “were you two familiar? I did hear _Archie_ had a sweetheart.”  He said sounding almost jealous. I examined John’s expression before saying “Archibald and I were associates nothing more. I’m curious to find out about him.” I told him. John looked down at me “is this curiosity due to the fact you desired him to be your husband?” he asked. I looked at him confused “what makes you think I wanted him as a husband?” I asked. John smiled smugly like he knew something I did not “I heard George talking about _Archie_ and your desire to wed him.” He said. I looked up at John “why does it matter to you whom I wish to marry?” I asked, “Archibald only wanted one thing from you and it wasn’t your hand in marriage.” John replied.

I sighed “I knew very well what he wanted, I told you I’m not ignorant.” I said then took a breath “but Archie knew I wouldn’t give it up unless I was married.” I countered. John looked down at me “you overestimate Archibald darling.” John stated matter of factly. I looked up at him “how so?” I asked “I’m afraid he was determined to receive that precious gift one way or another.” He whispered in my ear. I looked away feeling humiliated “what did Archibald say about me?” I asked, John looked at me with compassion “he never referred to you by name if that’s what you’re worried about.” He said. That was slightly comforting “what did he say?” I asked once more “out of my respect for you, I refuse to repeat it.” He said ‘ _yet you were fine with telling me his desires’_ I thought to myself. Now whatever sadness I felt earlier for Archibald was gone, “how long have you been in New York?” I asked changing the subject completely. John looked down at me “three months. What about you darling?” he said, “seven months, I’m originally from Setauket.” I replied watched as my brothers threw rocks at a building. That seemed to interest John, “tell me about Setauket.” He said, “There’s not much to tell about Setauket. It’s small and unexciting.” I replied.

In the distance I could see the boarding house “is that why you moved to New York?” John asked. Daniel started to fuss so I let go of John’s arm, “no my father wanted to move.” I said. We were almost to the boarding home and I could see my brothers waiting for me “thank you John for walking me home.” I said as we got to the street outside the home. John looked at my brothers then back to me “they’re not found of me are they?” he asked. I looked over at my siblings to see them glaring at John “what makes you think that?” I asked grinning.  John smiled back “I’ll see you tomorrow Sophia.” He said kissing my hand. Once he was a distance away the building my brothers and I went up to our room, “what do you think happened to Archibald?” George asked. I set Daniel in his crib “John didn’t say.” I replied turning around, “ooh John.”  William mocked. I rolled my eyes “get ready for bed.” I ordered William did as he was told but still mocked me. After all my brothers were in bed, I blew out all the candles “do you like John?” George asked quietly in the darkness. I walked over to the bed I shared with James, “I don’t know. It wouldn’t matter if I did anyway.” I replied. George’s bed creaked “I like him better than Archibald.” He said. I stared into the darkness and said “I told you this morning soldiers want rich wives not a wife like me.” George mumbled something but it was too low for me to hear. I sighed and looked down at James who was fast asleep then looked over at Daniel who was currently sharing his crib with Henry.

I stared up at the ceiling until I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to this site: http://clements.umich.edu/exhibits/online/spies/indexpeople. html  
> Major John Andre was in American custody in 1775 and taken to Lancaster, Pennsylvania where he turned against the American rebels. In 1776 he was exchanged and meets up with British troops in New York.
> 
> According to this site: https://www.awesomestories.com/asset/view/Peggy-Shippen- Wife-of-Benedict-Arnold  
> Peggy Shippen and Benedict Arnold deeply loved each other based off letters they found besides the two were married for twenty-two years until Benedict died. If Peggy and Benedict didn't love each other I don't think they would bother to stay together that long. So if any of you ship Peggy and John because of the show, I'm sorry to inform you but their whole romance will not be happening here.
> 
> Millinery shops were owned by women and they made shirts, shifts, and a variety of other things (Source http://www.history.org/Almanack/life/trades/trademln.cfm )


End file.
